When Love Takes Over
by Contessabieber
Summary: Contessa A 11 year old girl Loves Justin Bieber. Her mother belives she has Talent and one Day she shares her talent to the world on youtube will she get noticed on youtube and is she too young for Justin? First Chapter Is short for intro!
1. The begining

I was just sat down on the couch lisining to my I-pod... like always. I did that ever since a new singer got noticed. Justin Bieber! I know im only 11 but a girl can have a crush can't she! It was my dream to sing but,... I'm scared to sing infront of people. But Justin Bieber always sung and never gave upso thats what im going to do! So right now i'm getting my guitar and tuning it and playing one time by justin bieber and posting it on youtube! I wonder if anyone would like my singing. I would always question that. When i finished I uploaded it to my new lap top for christmas. Its HP and its pretty good for me. I loged on to youtube and uploaded my singing video. When i was done my mother called out my name "Contessa!"

I ran down stairs to see what she wanted. "yeah mom?" i asked. "you need to babysit your sister and brother." No nonononono! This canot happen to me! "Why!" "Because i need to go to the grocrey store." My sister and brother are a PAIN! "Okay" I sighed out. "Well i'm gone now. I Love you and you two better be good!" she said angryly at my sister and brother. " We will!" my brother and sister smiled sweetly at her. Now this is the start of a long and boring day.

5 Hours Later.....

When i heard the sweet relife of freedom! "Contessa Come help my with these grocrey's!" My mom was home! "Sure mom one minute I have to sign off my Youtube." I was on my youtube to see if I had any veiws and i only had 20 yet but no comments or ratings :(

_Im sorry it was short but it was only the intro so next chapter is going to be long!!_


	2. The Begining Of Superstardom

**Authors Note:** I wanna thank Ilovejustinbieber22 for giving me a really good review my first actually and i try to update each day soo thank you! :)

As i was helping with the grocery's I noticed i didn't see Hayley or Mikey. Actually his name is Michael but we like to call him Mikey because we find it cute. "Mom?" "Yes Tessa?" "wheres Hayley And Mikey??". My mom looked scared at first but then she heard 2 soft quiet giggles. "Shhhh Moms gonna find us!" my little sister hushed. When we found them they were eating the carmel filled chocolate cookies. Me and mom laughed because their faces were all covered in chocolate and caramel.

I heard them both gasp. Then we all laughed. "Lets get you 2 in and cleaned up before the cookie monster comes to eat you guys up!" I said.

After all that commotion I went in my room on my lap top and over 3 thousand views on my singing video! Only in one day all of this can happen. I answered and thanked the comments and questions. After i shut it off i went to play my guitar. Then a thought came up in my head. 'I should write a song!' so i got out my notebook and started writing till 3:47 and then just fell asleep on my bed less than ten seconds.

Next morning i heard my mom call out to tell me it was a Monday ... UGHHHH I HATE MONDAYS! Its time for school. As i walked to school i noticed some posters put up about a singing competition. I grabed a sign up sheet and put it right into my book bag and ran to school to wear out my excitement so no one would notice.

First period french. French is one of my best subjects and im really good at it soo it will be a breeze. As my teacher walked in he said "bonjour!" as our class repeated i started to scribble down some more words for my song it was getting better and better!

After all day of hard work and studying school was out! I ran home as fast as possible and slammed the door open and shouted " Mom, Mom guess what!" "Whats so exiting honey?" " I'm entering a singing competition!" "thats Great honey i knew you would get over your fears!" "i know but i'm feeling a bit nervous tho." "thats alright honey just some butterflies in your stomach" and she poked my stomach when she said that. OMG she said butterflies in my stomach... Justin Bieber One time. Me singing it i better check my youtube!!

When i got upstairs in my room and i checked my youtube there were over 7 thousand views! I'm getting more popular by the minute! I should add me singing my new song called when love takes over! Soo i got out my piano.. and yes i can play piano and drums too like Justin. When i finished i added it to youtube and signed off and went to bed.

_This one was wayy longer than the other one and i want to thank again ilovejustinbieber22 for being my first reviewer and for the awesome review!_


	3. One of those days

The next morning I woke up with a bad stomach and a headache. I ran to the washroom and vomited all over the floor. "Mom!" i barely yelled. She got up and helped me clean up. I slept in the bathroom that night with my head on a towel beside the bathtub. When i woke up i found myself in my room with a glass of water beside my bed on my night stand with a note that read, :

Contessa,

You gotta keep hydrated so drink this and I'm gone to work if you need anything i left nans number and phone right next to the glass of water. Please feel better!

Love,

Mom

As i crumpled up the letter i grabed the glass of water and downed it. I fell to sleep after that for how many hours. When i woke up i was feeling way better. I phoned my mom to tell her the news at work. When she got off she checked my temperature to see if i was telling the truth. As it seems i was normal so my mom just let me stay out of school for one more day for me to rest.

3 days later...

I just got out of school!! I'm soo excited because the singing competition is tomorrow and i cant wait!! They said there going to have a guest judge guess who it is!! Beyonce!! She is one of my favorite singers! Soo i hope i inpress her enough for the prize. We dont know the prize yet but we will find out tommorow.

I want to check my youtube so im going to check it!! i haven't checked it in 5 days where i was sick soo i hope i have alot of views! When i logged on i had over 4 thousand friend requests 10 thousand ratings and over 100 thousand views!! This is the best moment of my life! OMG I could film me singing my song on stage for Beyonce and post it!!

The day of the competition...

Omg i'm backstage of the show and i'm up next! I'm scared because this could be my big break!! when i walked on stage i heard a person shout out " Hey thats that girl from youtube" A quite amount of people agreed and then beyonce stood up and said "you may begin" As i was singing my song everyone was dancing and singing along and it felt good! So i started to dance a little more and sing stronger.

When i was finished Every one was wild and would not stop cheering! I could not believe it! This could be the day that could change my life!! " you may get off the stage we will call all the finalists on stage after." beyonce said with a smile.

When i got off stage my friends and family were all there cheering for me and telling me i did a good job. When we were done beyonce said " if i dont call your name you are not one of the finalists there are only 5 finalists !" "Cross your fingers every body!" i said to my family and friends. "Abby Gill!" The crowd cheered. "Rebecca Granter!" "Christopher Dyke!" "Colton Gordon!" and i thought i lost it when...


	4. The Best Moment

When she said the next name my heart stopped "Jasmine Eastman!" I lost im not in the finals. I started crying. "I lost mom I Lo-" I was Cut off by some words and my name. "May Contessa Taylor Come On To The Stage Please!" I was shocked of why she called my name. When I walked on stage beyonce said "Hi Contessa how are you doing?" "umm i'm pretty upset but i had fun!" I said. "well can you come in the back room with me after the crowning of the winner?" i was confused. "Sure!"

After the crowning of the winner which was Colton My best friend actually. He won $150.00! I was happy for him. As i was clapping Beyonce came and said "follow me." with a smile on her face.

When we got to the room i seen a couple of men in black suits. I didn't know who they were but beyonce did. "hey guys this was the girl i was telling you about this is Contessa!" "Hi." i said shyly.

"So Contessa do you know why we are here?" "No?" "well were from universal music and we want you to sing that song for us you just sung." OMG Universal Music thats like a big music company!! "Sure but i need my guitar." "we already brought it in for you." As he gave me my guitar i tuned it a bit so it would sound perfect.

"Ok the song i just sung is called When Love Takes Over and i wrote it soo i hope you like it." As i was playing i felt happy and i should belong in the business. Then a thought came up in my head. I could get signed! I could sing with Justin Freaken Bieber!

When i finished they all clapped then had a private chat and turned to me. "You are a amazing singer and Beyonce over here wants to sign you! Its totally up to you and your mother you guys decide if you want this ok?"

"Sure and thank you!" OMFG beyonce wants to sign me! O couldn't speak i was shaking so much. When i seen my mom i jumped on her and said " MOM THEY WANT TO SIGN ME AND THEY TOLD ME TO ASK YOU FOR YOUR PERMISSION!" I crossed my fingers and prayed she said it would be ok.

"Of course honey im so proud of you!" I put on the biggest smile i could ever put on!

I draged my mom into the room and she told them it was fine and all and they got out some papers and i signed them and my mom signed them.

"Welcome to the buisness Contessa!" Beyonce said.

Right there and then that was my first second of a celebrity!


	5. The AfterLife

**Authors note: I need some reviews please to let me know that people are reading soo i wont start up the story till i get 5 reviews and im working on a little surprise for you guys who like justin bieber!**

It has been five days now that ive been signed and we are moving to our new house in LA!! i am very excited and i might even meet new celebrities!!!

When i walked into our new house i gasped it was huge with spiral stairs and a big chandelier!

5 hours later...

We are all settled away in our new home and now im in the studios recording my new song!

Its Called Evacuate the dance floor(AN: I know its by cascada but i love the song so i thought that be her first recored song!)

Beyonce Helped me with it! We finished recording it and we listined to it and it sounds like this:

Turn up the music  
Let's get out on the floor  
I like to move it  
Come and give me some more  
Watch me getting physical, out of control  
There's people watching me  
I never miss a beat

Steal the night  
Kill the lights  
Feel it under your skin  
Time is right  
Keep it tight  
Cos it's pulling you in  
Wrap it up  
Can't stop cos it feels like a overdose  
(Feels like an overdose)

Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor  
Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound  
Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me  
Hey Dr. DJ let the music take me underground

(Everybody in the club!)  
Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor  
Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound  
(Everybody in the club!)  
Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me  
Hey Dr. DJ come burn this place right down to the ground

My body's aching  
System overload  
Temperature's rising  
I'm about to explode  
Watch me I'm intoxicated  
Taking the show  
It's got me hypnotized  
Everybody step aside

Steal the night  
Kill the lights  
Feel it under your skin  
Time is right  
Keep it tight  
Cos it's pulling you in  
Wrap it up  
Can't stop cos it feels like a overdose  
(Feels like an overdose)

Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor  
Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound  
Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me  
Hey Dr. DJ let the music take me underground

(Everybody in the club!)  
Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor  
Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound  
(Everybody in the club!)  
Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me  
Hey Dr. DJ come burn this place right down to the ground

Come on and evacuate  
Feel the club is heating up  
Move on and accelerate  
Push it to the top  
Come on and evacuate  
Feel the club is heating up  
Move on and accelerate  
You don't have to be afraid

Now guess who's back with a brand new track  
That got everybody in the club going mad  
So everybody in the back get your back up on the wall  
And just shake that thang  
Go crazy, yo lady, yo baby  
Let me see you work that thing  
Now drop it down low, low  
Let me see you take it to the dancefloor, yo

(Everybody in the club!)  
Evacuate the dancefloor  
(Everybody in the club!)  
I'm infected by the sound  
(Everybody in the club!)  
Stop, this beat is killing me  
Hey Dr. DJ let the music take me underground

Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor  
Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound  
Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me  
Hey Dr. DJ let the music take me underground

(Everybody in the club!)  
Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor  
Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound  
(Everybody in the club!)  
Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me  
Hey Dr. DJ come burn this place right down to the ground

" This song is soo awesome!" i said. I sounded like a professional!

"When are we gonna present this?" I asked

"were gonna present this at someones concert!" Beyonce announced

"Whos!" I shouted excitedly.

"at Justin Biebers My World world tour!"

OMG Justin Bieber I'm A very Big FAN!!

"Oh My God I Love Justin Bieber!" I shouted excitedly.

"Well this may be a good experience for you then!' Beyonce said as she clapped her hands together.

"When is the tour?" i asked. "Tonight." Fred my manager said.

" Ahhhhhh!" I screamed! "I soo cant wait!"

The concert!

I was in my dressing room getting ready for my first preformance and my first release of my new song!

One of my security guards told me i have to go backstage because my preformance was up next.

When i was about to go out on stage i banged into someone and fell on top of him...

**Ohhhh Cliffy! Whats gonna happen next!**


	6. Someones POV

Justin Biebers POV!

I was on stage preforming my song baby. I was thinking about this new 11 year old singer. I never met her before and she should be good if she got signed at this very young age.

When i finished that song i shouted out! "How you doing everybody!" and they went wild!

"We have a special guest tonight! She just got signed and wants to release her new song, which i hope its gonna be a hit! Shes only 11 and her name is... Contessa Taylor!"

I went backstage to greet her but when i entered the door someone fell on top of me.

When i opened my eyes i looked into the most beautiful, dark chocolate brown eyes i ever seen.

"Oppsie daisies sorr-" when she took another good look at me she figured out who i was.

"Ohh My GOD! Sorry its just im a very big fan." She said as a beautiful shade of pink appeared on her rosy cheeks.

"aww its alright no broken bones. Right?" "yeahh i guess." She said as shrugging.

Then when i forgot to introduce myself informally. "Sorry i forgot to introduce myself im Justin Bieber." i said as i took out my hand to shake hers.

"Im Contessa Taylor." she said as her soft hand came to meet mine.

"well its time for you to go on stage now. I hope you do well!" i shouted as she walked away

Damn i thought in my head. She was hot for 11. As i was listening to her singing which was amazing, i was imaging my fingers playing with her chocolate brown hair and she singing to me to calm me down when im upset or sad.

_Justin stop! You cant get involved with this girl shes to young! _No! No shes not im only 4 years older than her whats the harm?

When she finished her song crowd was going wild! She can be something big in a couple years!

She she got off the stage i said "Wow your an amazing singer!"

"Really thanks!" she said and gave me a hug which felt very nice.

"sorry its just i feel like i need a hug because my family isn't here right now and its for the complement!"

"No prob just let me know when you need a hug or a sholder to cry on"

OMG was i just flirting with her...


	7. Two Is Better Than One

Contessa's POV:

When i gave Justin A hug it was nothing i would ever believe! He has this protective grip that tells me that hes there for me whenever im down or really sad.

NEXT DAY!

Me and Justin stayed in the same hotel because im recording a song with him!

I'm soo excited! I wonder what it would be like.

Right now im in the recording studio, without Justin sadly because he has a interview and will be back in 30 minutes.

I was showing the recording guys what i could play. I played ignorance by paramore on drums and electric guitar and they thought i was amazing!

I even danced for them. I forgot to mention i had dance lessons for 5 years soo i can do probably any style!

When they left i sat down on the piano and played the melody that was stuck in my head and sung to it.

One time on piano. It was pretty hard to remember the keys but i got it!

(Please go to my profile and click on the labeled link and listen to it and when done listening to it , go back and read the story! That is what it sounds like!)

Justin's POV!

I was at a photo shoot and interview with M magazine. Every time i come there they ask if i was still single and i kept answering "yes im single and im ready to mingle!" but when they asked me the question again but i replied with a different response.

"So Justin are you still single?" the lady asked me.

"Yeahh im single but i think i wont be single for long" i said with a smile and a wink to the camera.

"ooooooooo! Can you tell us this mystery girl?" she said

"Your gonna have to wait until i got her!" i said with a grin.

After the interview!

I walked into the doors of the recording studio building and i became very silent when i heard this beautiful voice so i followed it to see who it was.

When i got to the door i realized it was Contessa and she was playing my song, one time on piano very beautifully.

"when i met you boy my heart went knock knock now the butterflies in my stomach wont stop stop."

When she finished i heard her say "I love you Justin Bieber but, i know its too soon but i think im falling for you" she whispered to herself

When i heard her say that i had tears of happiness fall down my cheeks. I fell in love with her like any other man would fall for any other woman.

I entered the room with a grin on my face. " Hey Contessa ready to make our new hit single!" i said excitedly.

"Yes!" she yelled excitedly

We wrote a song called Two is better than one (AN: i know its by boys like girls ft taylor swift but i thought it would fit!)

it goes like this

Justin

I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life and I thought  
"Hey, you know, this could be something"

'Cause everything you do and words you say  
You know that it all takes my breath away  
And now I'm left with nothing

Both  
So maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
Maybe two is better than one  
There's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two is better than one

Contessa  
I remember every look upon your face  
The way you roll your eyes  
Justin

The way you taste  
You make it hard for breathing

Both  
'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away  
I think of you and everything's okay  
I'm finally now believing

Both  
That maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
Maybe two is better than one  
There's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two is better than one  
Yeah, yeah

Justin  
I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life and I thought, "Hey,"

Both  
maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
Maybe two is better than one  
There's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone

both  
And I'm thinking  
I can't live without you  
'Cause, baby, two is better than one  
There's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
But I'll figure it out  
When all is said and done  
Two is better than one  
Two is better than one

"Wow we sound amazing!" she said

"Yeahh really." i said

"Contessa i have to tell you something" i said

Her cell rang baby! Lol she loves me.

"one minute Justin." she sighed while she answered her phone

"Hello?" she said

"Yes this is it" she said again

"What!" she screamed

and then she started screeching...

_**Ohhhh Cliffy whats gonna happen next! Keep reading to find out!**_


	8. Sadness

**_K guys im back! Sorry it took too long to update but i caught this kinda big virus on my computer soo i didnt have anything to write with me but its back and its running perfectly! Soo onto the story!_**

* * *

Justin's POV

When she started crying my stomach just teared apart. She dropped her cell and i ran over to her and wrapped my arms around her and said " Shhhhhhh everything's gonna be alright" while rocking her on my laps.

I wanted to figure out what happened so i asked her. "Contessa What happened?" I asked her

She sniffed and said " My parents and brother and sister were flying out here to surprise me and the plane cr-cr-crashed!" She said and burst out crying again.

Oh my... Who will support her but better yet who will be her guardian?

I ran and got scooter and told him what happened and he got her manager.

Usher came in cheery and when he saw the frown on my face his smile fell " Yo JB what happened i never seen you this sad before." he said in concern.

"Contessa's family got killed in a plane crash" I said to him.

"Really! Wow she must be in alot of pressure from this new life and now her parents dying" he sighed.

"I'm gonna go in there with them to see if i can help okay?" Usher said to me.

"Sure, sure." i said.

10 Minutes Later...

I saw my mom run in and wrap her arms around me. " Scott (Scooters actual name :P) Called me and told me everything."

"Where is she gonna stay?" I asked her.

"Well Justin they were thinking of letting her live with us, Is it okay with you?" She asked me

"Yeahh Right now she needs a friend and i could be that friend." i told her.

5 days later...

Contessa Isn't like those people that need therapy when something happens to them.

She was feeling better that the past 2 days. She stayed in her room crying her eyes out.

Now she's on the couch on her laptop on twitter and thanking the people that had shared their sadness and prayed she feel better.

"Justin?" She asked me. "Yeahh" . "Where is all my musical instruments like my piano, guitar, and drums?" She asked

" In the garage. You want to use them?" i asked her.

"Yeahh i got this beat stuck in my head and i think its a new song." She said with a smile.

"Thats great! Do you want to bring up the stuff to put it in your room or keep it down there?"

" I think i'll bring it up here." She said.

"okay i'll help you." I said as helping her up off the couch.

10 minutes later...

" I think i want to be alone for a bit now please." She said

"Okay if you need anything just yell out to me."

Contessa's POV

I Got these words stuck in my head _'when the worlds falling apart when theres no light to break up the dark' _

Soo right now im on my piano trying to find a good melody for this song. " Every body needs inspiration, every body needs a song, beautiful melody, when nights soo long." I sang with the piano but it didnt seem right.

I kept thinking and thinking till i drifted off.....

Justin's POV

" _Every body needs inspiration, every body needs a song, beautiful melody, when nights soo long." I _heard her sing beautifuly.

I Didn't know she could play all those instruments soo well! I could imagine her long skinny fingers magically move across the piano's white ivory keys is just like dancing.

When i didn't hear anything going on in there i opened the door and there was papers everywhere with different lyrics on each paper.

When i looked over at the piano there she was. Her head was on the keys as she was sleeping. I picked up all the papers and put them in a pile on the grand piano seat then i picked up contessa and put her in her bed and pulled the covers over her.

I had an urge to kiss her when i saw her sleeping peacefully soo i bent in and kissed her on the cheek tenderly and walked out of her room quietly.

* * *

I was getting tired myself soo i went to bed right after i put her to bed.


	9. Exciting!

_**PLEASE READ THIS!!**_

_**If you were wondering what contessa (me!) looked like she has her hair just a bit below her shoulders. Her Hair Is A Dark Brown and eyes are a dark brown ( I will have a picture on my profile). Same Hight as justin.**_

Contessa's Pov

I woke up to the vibrating of my phone. I looked at the number. It was Beyonce. "Hello?" I said sleeply.

"Hey Contessa how are you doing?" She said concerned.

"Pretty good! I wrote a new song last night!" i told her

"Really? Well I need you to fly to New York and come shopping with me and record that song of yours!" She said excitedly

"Why are we going shopping?" I asked her

"You Will See" she said.

"Well when does my flight leave?" i asked her

"Contessa, You have a private jet you can leave when ever you want but, i want you to leave now because you dont have enough time to wait. Soo tell Pattie and Justin that your leaving okay? Bye!"

she said as she hung up.

I got dressed and packed up my stuff. When i got down stairs with my luggage Pattie and Justin looked at me with confusion.

"Whats all that luggage for Contessa?" Justin asked

"I have to fly out to New York to Beyonce. She just called shesaid i need to come soo i have to go." I told them

"BEYONCE!" Justin shouted.

I forgot about Justins Obsession over Beyonce.

"Yeahh i'm signed with her." I told him.

"I want to come! Please!" he said with puppy dog eyes.

"You can't Justin Reamber you have a concert today." Pattie said to him

"Ohh,... Yeah i forgot." He said with a frown.

"Don't worry Justin You can come next time." I told him

"Well i gotta go my rides outside see you guys when ever i get back!" I said while running out the door.

In New York...

I arrived at the address that Beyonce gave me. It was a recording studio.

When i arrived at the counter they asked my name.

"Contessa Taylor." I said to them

"Room 36 B" he said with a smile.

"Thank you"

"Contessa!" beyonce said while giving me a hug.

"Now lets start with this song you wrote and see if you need to edit it."

Last time i wrote a song beyonce needed to do alot of editing and i hoped and prayed we didnt have to to that this time.

"Perfect!" She said with a smile.

"Just perfect! Great job! Now do you already have the beat?" She asked

"Yeah it includes piano, guitar, and drums." I said to her.

"Okay lets record the beat first." She said.

First i recorded the piano because it was one of the main parts at the beginning. Then i did the guitar because it was a major part through out the whole song. Then i did the drums because it is a big part on the chorus.

"It sounds great Contessa now lets record your voice!" She said.

I did some of those voice warm ups before i sang.(AN: I know im using other peoples songs but i choose it if it fits the story okay. And its called when i look at you by miley cyrus)

I Took a breath and sang.

Everybody needs inspiration

Everybody needs a song

A beautiful melody

When the nights so long

Cause there is no guarantee

That this life is easy...

Yea when my world is falling apart

When there's no light to break up the dark

That's when I, I...

I look at you

When the waves

Are flooding the shore and I can't

Find my way home anymore

That's when I, I...

I look at you

When I look At You I see forgiveness

I see the truth

You love me for who I am

Like the stars Hold the moon

Right there where they belong

And I Know I'm Not Alone.

Yea when my world is falling apart

When there's no light to break up the dark

That's when I, I...

I look at you

When the waves

Are flooding the shore and I can't

Find my way home anymore

That's when I, I...

I look at you

You appear just like a dream to me

Just like Kaleidoscope colors that

Cover Me, All I need every

Breath that I breathe don't you know

You're beautiful...

Yea Yea Yea

When the waves

Are flooding the shore and I can't

Find my way home anymore

That's when I, I...

I look at you

I look at you

Yea Yea Oh OH OH

And you appear Just like a dream

To me.

"Contessa It sounds wonderful!" Beyonce said to me.

"Thank you! Soo now were going shopping?" I asked her.

"Yeahh Do you know why were going shopping for?" she asked me

"No why are we going shopping?" i asked her.

"We are buying dresses for..." She said

"For what!" I said excitedly.

"You have been invited to preform and give out an award at the Grammy's!" She told me

"OH MY GOD!" i screamed excitedly

"Am i preforming my new song?"i asked her

"Yeah you are thats when you are gonna release it." She told me.

"Sooo who's gonna be your date?" She asked me.

"Date?" i questioned.

"Yeah date you go with someone." she said

"Well i don't know yet. We'll have to see." I said excitedly

At the mall....

We had security guards with us if any fans get crazy.

We entered a dress store with many dresses i found it too hard to choose.

Beyonce bought this White dress with many designs on it.

When i thought i wouldnt find the perfect dress there it was.

They were just putting it on the rack.

It was blue, went down to the knees, and it had a black belt around the waist.

"I found it!" I shouted over to beyonce.

"Lets see it on you." she said to me while walking over to the dressing room i was in.

When i walked out i did a little twirl. "Soo how do i look?" I asked.

"You look gorgeous Contessa!" She said while hugging me.

After we paid for it we went shoe shopping.

My shoes were high heels that had straps that went around my ankle.

When we were done we walked pass this shop and in the mirror there was this beautiful clutch bag that would match my outfit. I ran in there and bought it.

Justins POV

Contessa is in New York with Beyonce. I wanted to come but i had to go preform a concert at the dome in Germany.

When i was done usher called me.

"Yo JB guess what?" He said to me.

"what usher."

"Your nominated for 1 award at the grammys and preforming a new song!" he said to me.

"Wow Really!"

"Yeahh The grammy's are tomorrow soo you have to leave after your concert."

"Alright I just finished soo i'm on my way."

"Alright JB Peace out."

I'm Back in LA and i'm gone to get my outfit for tomorrow night

I don't know who should be my date.

But then it came to my head.

I should call contessa.

* * *

**_READ THIS PLEASE!_**

**_The Outfits pictures are on my profile So you got an idea what they will look like!_**


	10. The Grammys!

_**I BOUGHT MY WORLD 2.0!!!! i love it! If you don't have it you have to buy it!**_

Contessa's POV

I was in the back of a black SUV. My cell started ringing baby. God I love him! "Hello?" i asked.

"Hey Contessa its Justin ." Ohh my its Justin i wonder what he wants.

"Ohh hey Justin Whats up?"

"Nothin now Just out of the shower from that tiring performance." He yawned.

"Ohh thats cool. I just got back from shopping with Beyonce." I told him

"What did you guys get. What was Beyonce wearing." he said

"Well we got dresses for something . and why are you asking about Beyonce!" I said while laughing.

" Ohh I want to know my things." he said

After a long pause he said "Contessa I have to ask you something." Justin said.

We parked in the drive way.

"Yeahh what is it?" I said while unloading my stuff out of the trunk.

Justins POV

"Yeah what is it?" She asked.

"Are you going to the Grammys?"

" Yeahh Thats why we were shopping. Why?"

"I was wondering if you would be my date?"I said while crossing my fingers.

_Please say yes. Please say yes. Please say yes! _ I kept sayin in my head.

I heard the door slam open and someone spider jumped on me(AN: Spider jumped is where some one jumps on you and wraps their legs around your waist and puts their arms around your neck.)

"Yes!"Contessa whispered in my ear.

We faced each other and then it was like gravity. Our heads bent in closer and closer and our lips finally met.

"I love you!"I whispered during our long kiss.

"I do to!"she said happily.

When we were done our heads bent in touching each other and we were just staring into each others eyes.

"I Just Cant show you how much i love you! "She whispered out of breath.

"Me to, Can you show me your dress?"i asked her

"No its for tonight! You have to wait but i'll show you my jewellery."

"Okay"

5 minutes later she came back with a small bag.

"Here it is!" She said with a smile.

She opened the bag and pulled out a pair of beautiful, blue, diamond, earrings.

"Wow its beautiful!" I said to her.

She smiled and then pulled out a silver bracelet with spots of blue on it.

"isn't there any necklace?" I asked her

"No I couldn't find the perfect one."She sighed

"Ohh." I said.

Then i got the perfect idea.

Just before i was going to say something both of our cell phones rang.

"Hello?" we both said while we picked up.

It was a voice message for both of us.

"This message is for Justin Bieber. You are nominated for the newest singer/band of the year. The nominees for that category are you, Contessa Taylor, Down With Webster , and Selena Gomez And The Scene. You are also preforming and you have to preform that song to your date. You will be interviewed on the red carpet and we will take pictures of you and you with your date. End of message."

Me and Contessa had the same message.

" They never told me that i was nominated for anything??" She told me.

"Well your soo talented you had to be nominated." i Said to her while hugging her.

"Ohh my we should leave now because i have to go get my hair done and stuff." She said.

"Lets leave together but when we get there we have to drop you off at your place your getting ready and my place i'm getting ready at then, I will pick you up and we'll walk the red carpet."

"Okay lets go!" She said sounding excited.

5 hours later we were parked at the salon that Contessa was getting ready at with all the other stars going to the grammys.

"See ya Tessa!" I said with a grin.

"See ya later Bieber!" she said after me.

Tessa's POV ( lol :p)

ME AND JUSTIN KISSED!!!!!!!!!!

It was my first kiss too and it was with the right guy too.

I walked in with a smile on my face and everyone smiled at me.

"You excited for your first award show! Because you seem very happy." Miley said to me.

"Yeah! Did my stuff come in?" I asked them. "Yeah it did its in that corner over their thats where your getting ready to." Selena said.

"Shes Next to me!" Demi said excitedly.

When i sat down next to her she gave me a big hug. " Your some brave at 11!" she told me.

"Soo whos your date Contessa?" Beyonce asked me.

"Ummmm..." I said while blushing.

"You don't have one!" All the girls yelled at me. " Ohh i have a date." i told them. "Whoo!" Demi said excitedly.

"Justin Bieber..." I said shyly. " You mean that kid that always flirts with me when i see him?" Beyonce asked me.

" Yeahh." I said again shyly. " Awwweee Cute!" Everyone said to me.

" yeahh when he asked me he ki-..." I was about to say my thoughts.

" He what Contessa?" Miley asked me.

" He kissed me..." I said again for the third time shyly.

"AWEEEEE!" all the girls cheered.

"Yeahh..." i said while the lady was washing my hair.

When my hair was all dried she got out the curling iron and started curling my hair. Then she got out the straightener and straightened my bangs. When she was done my hair she did my make up. I had this black smokey eye look with red lips.

When i turned around everyone gasped. "Contessa you look beautiful!" they all told me. "Thank-you!" I said to them all.

I went in the dressing room and got my dress on. Then i put on my shoes, earrings, and bangle. I grabbed my clutch bag and walked outside to wait for my ride.

Justins POV.

I got my outfit on and in a limo on my way to a jewellery store. I'm gonna get her a necklace to match her earrings and bracelet.

When i entered the store i looked around until i saw this diamond necklace with a deep sea blue, heart shaped diamond in the middle.

I asked the clerk if he could engrave JB with a small heart in the middle of JB and CT. He could do it. I paid for it and left to go get her.

When i got their and parked i opened the door to the car and walked in the salon i looked into the big beautiful brown eyes of Contessa. She wore a blue dress down to the knees. It had a black belt around the waist. She had her earrings in with the bracelet. She had black high heels.

" Hi Justin!" She said while smiling at me while walking closer to me. " You look great!" she said looking at my suit. "Me? Look at you for goodness sakes! I see a beauty queen. You will be the best looking out on that red carpet!" i told her while kissing her on the cheek.

"Thank-you!" she said while blushing a beautiful colour of scarlet on her cheeks.

"Lets go" i said while grabbing her hand and walked out of the salon.

At the GRAMMYS!

Third person POV

The host was going to celebrity to celebrity. Interviewing them and their dates. But, everyone was excited to see Justin Bieber.

When the final limo-zine came through the line of other limos, everyone was wild.

All you could hear was "Justin! Justin! Justin!"

When the first foot step to the red carpet everyone was excited to reveal the faces.

Contessa's POV

Justin kissed me on the cheek and then helped me out of the car. All you could see was the flashing of the cameras owned by the photographers.

He held my hand on the way through the red carpet. All you could hear was the impulse of screaming! When we got to the main part or the carpet we let people take our pictures. We smiled for the camera and even posed!

Then interviewers came and asked us some questions. Then we went and talked to the host. "Soo Justin and the new star Contessa! I should of known you guys would be partnered up." he said to us.

" Haha yeah were great friends ever since i met her so i decided to ask her!" Justin told him.

" Cool! Soo Contessa this is your first award show isn't it?" He said to me

" Yeah it is and I'm soo excited!" i yelled out!

We are inside the building now. Justin is preparing for his performance now because hes up next.

I was watching the award show until Justins body guard came up to me and said " Justin needs you back stage come on!" He said while standing in front of me just in case if any fans.

I got backstage and knocked on Justins dressing room door.

Justin's POV

I was preforming One Less Lonely Girl and I'm preforming it to Contessa So i need to walk her on stage.

There was a knock on the door soo my other body guard opened the door and checked to see who it was.

" Contessa's here." he tolde me as he revealed Contessa.

" Your gonna be my one less lonely girl for my performance!" I told her

" Okay!" She said excitedly

" Okay here is the next performance! Hes only 16 and he already got the girls gone wild! Here is the one and only! JUSTIN BIEBER!" they shouted out.

Justin grabbed a stool and held my hand and dragged me out on stage.

"Heyy everyone! Can you guess who my One Less Lonely Girl is!" he said out to the crowd.

He sat me down on the stool and said " Alright Lets go!"

There's gonna be one less lonely girl  
One less lonely girl  
There's gonna be one less lonely girl  
One less lonely girl

How many I told you's  
And start overs and shoulders  
Have you cried on before  
How many promises be honest girl  
How many tears you let hit the floor  
How many bags you'd packed  
Just to take'em back, tell me that  
How many either or's  
But no more,  
If you let me inside of your world  
There'd be one less lonely girl

Oh oh  
I saw so many pretty faces  
Before I saw you, you  
Now all I see is you

I'm coming for you (I'm coming for you)  
No no  
Don't need these other pretty faces  
Like I need you  
And when your mine in the world

There's gonna be one less lonely girl (I'm coming for you)  
One less lonely girl (I'm coming for you)  
One less lonely girl (I'm coming for you)  
One less lonely girl  
There's gonna be one less lonely girl (I'm coming for you)  
I'm gonna put you first (I'm coming for you)  
I'll show you what you're worth (That's what I'm gonna do)  
If you let me inside your world  
There's gonna be one less lonely girl

Christmas wasn't merry, 14th of February  
Not one of'em spent with you  
How many dinner dates, set dinner plates  
And he didn't even touch his food  
How many torn photographs I saw you taping back  
Tell me that you couldn't see an open door  
But no more,  
If you let me inside of your world  
There'd be one less lonely girl

Oh oh  
I saw so many pretty faces  
Before I saw you, you  
Now all I see is you  
I'm coming for you (I'm coming for you)  
No no  
Don't need these other pretty faces  
Like I need you  
And when your mine in this world

There's gonna be one less lonely girl (I'm coming for you)  
One less lonely girl (I'm coming for you)  
One less lonely girl (I'm coming for you)  
One less lonely girl  
There's gonna be one less lonely girl (I'm coming for you)  
I'm gonna put you first  
I'll show you what you're worth (That's what I'm gonna do)  
If you let me inside your world  
There's gonna be one less lonely girl

I can fix up your broken heart  
I can give you a brand new start  
I can make you believe  
I just wanna set one girl free to fall (free to fall)  
She's free to fall (fall in love)  
With me  
My hearts locked and nowhere that I got the key  
I'll take her and leave the world  
With one less lonely girl

There's gonna be one less lonely girl  
One less lonely girl  
There's gonna be one less lonely girl  
One less lonely girl

One less lonely girl  
One less lonely girl  
One less lonely girl  
There's gonna be one less lonely girl  
I'm gonna put you first  
I'll show you what you're worth  
If you let me inside your world

There's gonna be one less lonely girl  
One less lonely girl  
One less lonely girl  
One less lonely girl  
There's gonna be one less lonely girl  
I'm gonna put you first  
I'll show you what you're worth  
If you let me inside your world  
There's gonna be one less lonely girl

I Love you shawty

When he finished he went back stage and came back again with a bunch of red roses and gave me this big red silk box.

I opened it and it was beautiful! It was a diamond necklace with a deep sea blue heart diamond in the middle. On the back of the heart it said JB with a heart between CT.

"Do you like it shawty?" He asked through the microphone and then brought the mic back to my mouth.

"Yes!"i answered.

He smiled and handed me the microphone and pulled up my hair and put it on my neck. The perfect necklace! He knew how to make me happy.

"Contessa Would you like to be my Girlfriend!" He said in the microphone happily. Everyone went wild when he said that and i said " No." he got a frown.

Everyone gasped . "Just kidding! I love you Justin!"

He sighed then laughed. He kissed me on the lips and said " Thank you everybody!"

Everyone went wild! When we got backstage he put me against the wall and whispered in my ear " I Love you Contessa Sarah Abigail Taylor!" then kissed me madly


	11. Chapter 11

Contessa's POV

I was still pinned on the wall but we weren't kissing. I was laughing soo hard! Justin asked where I was ticklish too and I told him I'm not telling him soo he pinned me against the wall again and started searching. When he heard me giggle once he stayed there. When I stopped he search again but when he found my worst spot where I died laughing, lets just say he almost made me pee my pants.

I could hardly catch my breath but I said, "Justin we have to go back out there now!" I said while laughing. "Awhh I don't want to! I want it to stay like this." I laughed at him. "Fine I'm going out there by myself. And I started walking. I looked behind me to see justin running after me and saying "Ohh no you don't little girl!" and he grabbed me by my feet and slung me over his shoulders and ran with me.

I couldn't stop laughing! When we finally got back in our seats they were about to say the nominees for best break-out artist. When they said Justins name There was a loud scream that out beat all the others. When they said my name Was the same loud scream! I don't know who would win! I just couldn't compare them.

"And the winner for best break-out artist is…" Justin Grabbed my hand and whisper "It doesn't matter who wins this. As long as were together its fine with me."

I smiled at him and heard the winner. "Contessa Taylor!" OMG! I WON! I hugged Justin and ran up on stage. They handed me my grammy and then I had to do my speech.

Ohh No! I forgot to learn a speech!

"Wow! Uhmmm, Thank you soo much! I mean this is like my first award show and I won an award! I umm didn't prepare a speech but I will make it up as I go. I Wanna thank my mom and dad, sister and brother. Even though I know they aren't here right now with me I know they are looking down at me. I also wanna thank Pattie for taking me into her home because without her I would probley have to go with a foster home with someone I don't know or something. I wanna thank my manager and Beyonce for helping me through this hard stuff. I wanna thank Justin Bieber's Crew because as if you know I was on tour with Justin for a bit. I wanna thank Justin Bieber." Everyone went silent when I said his name. " For helping me through all my struggles. Without him I'd probley wouldn't be here right now. Ohh and one more person to thank before I go. I wanna thank god for all of this. Thank you everyone who voted for me and god bless!"

Everyone cheered and I walked back to my seat next to Justin. He smiled at me and hugged me. "You did good out there Tess." I smiled and kissed him and said thank you.

Im Backstage Changing into my outfit for my premiere of my new song. I Have a white, sparkly, Knee length dress, with black leggings and black high heels. I Have a black Belt to go around the waist. I Took my hair down and did a different style with it to match my outfit. Justin was presenting me to the stage for my performance.

I walked out the door of my room and then I heard a lot of screams and everything went black….

Justins POV!

I went backstage to present Contessa's performance. God damn she's beautiful tonight! When I said her name I heard screams. Not screams of excitement screams of terror.

I ran towards the screams. It was by Contessa's room. "You shouldn't date Justin! Hes mine!" "No Hes Mine!" I heard people screaming. Blood was splattered all over the walls. I saw Knifes on the floor. HOLY SHIT!

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER!" I shouted at them. My body guards heard me and ran over to see what was wrong. They called security and the cops. When everyone was gone I ran towards her. Her eyes were barely open. "Jus- jus-justin" She whispered then started screaming and crying.

My angel is crying. She shouldn't cry.

I ran towards her and pulled the hair out of her face. There was a pool of sweat building up on her forehead and rolling down her beautiful face.

I Checked her pulse and it was beating at a slow rate. "KENNY! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE! SHES GOING TO DIE!" I Yelled at him. Then I saw it. A knife stuck in her arm. I carefully took it out. I was furious soo I threw it at the mirror and it smashed.

Kenny was taking too long soo I picked her up and ran with her. I ran out the back exit. I didn't have my cell on my but I knew Contessa did. I looked everywhere for any pockets but I couldn't find any. Then I saw it down in her bra. I didn't think I would have my hand up a girls shirt this early but this was an emergency.

I dialed 911 and yelled into the phone, "HELP THERE WAS A GIRL AT THE GRAMMY AWARDS STABBED EVERYWHERE AND IS BLEADING EVERYWHERE! PLEASE HURRY!"

They said they were on their way. Contessa's blood was all over me. My hair, my outfit, my face and hands. I looked like a bloody murder.

"Justin." She whispered. "Ye-ye-yes contessa? What do you want!" I stuttered. Then her eyes rolled in the back of her head.

I ran in front of the building and the ambulance was there. I handed them to her and got in the back of the ambulance with her. I grasped her cold, pale white hand.

They put a oxygen mask on her beautiful face. Tears started pouring down my face. I couldn't handle this. If she dies… I die.


	12. Chapter 12

She went into the emergency room right away. My mom was her legal guardian so she had to be there. When my mom saw me she gasped. "Aww Justin! Your covered in her blood. This must be very hard for you." She said while hugging me and rubbing my back.

I cried in her shoulder for 10 minutes. After that my eyes were dried out. So I went to the washroom and splashed some water on them so they wouldn't hurt. I walked out to see my mom talking to a doctor. I ran towards them and my mom looked down at me with a worried look on her face.

"What is it mom?" I asked her. "Justin. She has lost a lot of blood. She was so close to dying. If you hadn't called soon enough she would of died. She will have some scars. One of the knifes almost went through her kidneys. We fixed it tho. She's perfectly fine! She's going to live a perfectly healthy llife because by the sound of her heart beat is so strong you can hear it beating when your next to her." The doctor told me.

I finally let a breath out and sighed. She was very healthy they said. That was good. "Can I see her?" I asked him. My mom and the doctor laughed. "She's been asking for you when she woke up 10 minutes ago! Yes you can come in and see her." I laughed. Typical Tessa.

I had a plan. I put on a doctors suit and walked in the room. I had a big teddy bear for her and her favorite chocolate. I also bought her a PJ set. It was red her favorite color ."I want to see Justin!" I heard her tell them.

I guess she heard the door open and she said "Justin?" I never brought the stuff in right away I wanted to surprise her. I said some doctor stuff even tho I didn't know what the hell I was saying. Then the person who was acting as me came in with the stuff I bought her but still dressed up in a doctors suit.

"Justin!" she said excitedly and hugged Ryan. I took off my mask and said, "Yo dude! Get your hands off my woman!" she looked over and she was confused. Ryan pulled down his mask and laughed. "We wanted to trick you!" Ryan said. "Oh!" and she laughed. "Well thank you Ryan for the gifts!" she said and hugged him. "Hey! That's my gifts I bought you! I think I deserve the hugs!" I said to her.

She laughed and said, "I know im only fooling around with you!" and reached out for me but I pushed her down lightly. "Hey! You got to rest don't move!" I said to her seriously. She laughed and said, "Justin." I leaned over to her. "Yes! Are you hurt do you need anything?" I asked concerned. She laughed again.

"No silly! Kiss me!" she said excitedly. When I bent in to kiss her the heart monitor sped up every centimeter closer I got. I laughed and said, "Someone's excited." And kissed her.

The Kiss was filled with passion and care. I licked her lips for entrance and she gladly opened her mouth. I let my tongue roam all over her mouth until my tongue met up with hers. Sparks started flying. I stopped kissing her because it was too much for her condition.

2 weeks later.

Contessa's Pov

I'm singing again now. I'm all healed. I went on stage and screamed out "WHATS UP LA!" And the crowd went wild! "I'm going to start off with Evacuate the dance floor! You guys ready!" and they all went wild.

Turn up the music  
Let's get out on the floor  
I like to move it  
Come and give me some more  
Watch me gettin' physical  
And out of control  
There's people watchin' me  
I never miss a beat

Steal the night  
Kill the lights  
Feel it under your skin  
Time is right  
Keep it tight  
Cause it's pulling you in  
Wrap it up  
Can't stop cause it feels like an overdose  
(Feels like an overdose)

Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor  
Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound  
Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me  
Hey, let the music take me underground

Everybody in the club  
Evacuate the dancefloor  
Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound  
Everybody in the club  
Stop, this beat is killing me  
Hey, let the music take me underground

My body's aching  
System overload  
Temperatures rising  
I'm about to explode  
Watch me I'm intoxicating taking the show  
It's got me hypnotized  
Everybody step aside

Steal the night  
Kill the lights  
Feel it under your skin  
Time is right  
Keep it tight  
Cause it's pulling you in  
Wrap it up  
Can't stop cause it feels like an overdose  
(Feels like an overdose)

Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor  
Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound  
Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me  
Hey, let the music take me underground

Everybody in the club  
Evacuate the dancefloor  
Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound  
Everybody in the club  
Stop, this beat is killing me  
Hey, let the music take me underground

Come on and evacuate  
Feel the club is heating up  
Move on and accelerate  
Push it to the top  
Come on and evacuate  
Feel the club is heating up  
Move on and accelerate  
You don't have to be afraid

Now guess who's back with a brand new track  
That got everybody in the club going mad  
So everybody in the back  
Get your back up on the wall and just shake that thang  
Go crazy, yo lady, yo baby  
Let me see you wreck that thang  
And drop it down low, low  
Let me see you take it to the dancefloor, yo

Everybody in the club  
Evacuate the dancefloor  
Everybody in the club  
I'm infected by the sound  
Everybody in the club  
Stop, this beat is killing me  
Hey let the music take me underground

Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor  
Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound  
Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me  
Hey, let the music take me underground

Everybody in the club  
Evacuate the dancefloor  
Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound  
Everybody in the club  
Stop, this beat is killing me  
Hey, let the music take me underground

Everybody was wild. Then Justin came out to sing Two Is Better Than One with me.

Justin

I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life and I thought  
"Hey, you know, this could be something"

'Cause everything you do and words you say  
You know that it all takes my breath away  
And now I'm left with nothing

Both  
So maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
Maybe two is better than one  
There's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two is better than one

Contessa  
I remember every look upon your face  
The way you roll your eyes

Justin

The way you taste  
You make it hard for breathing

Both  
'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away  
I think of you and everything's okay  
I'm finally now believing

Both  
That maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
Maybe two is better than one  
There's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two is better than one  
Yeah, yeah

Justin  
I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life and I thought, "Hey,"

Both  
maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
Maybe two is better than one  
There's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone

both  
And I'm thinking  
I can't live without you  
'Cause, baby, two is better than one  
There's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
But I'll figure it out  
When all is said and done  
Two is better than one  
Two is better than one

We slow danced during the song. When the song was over Justin sung his new song Somebody To Love.

Oooh Aaah

For you I'd write a symphony  
I'd tell the violin  
It's time to sink or swim  
Watch 'em play for ya

For you I'd be (oh whoa)  
Runnin' a thousand miles  
Just get to where you are  
Step to the beat of my heart  
I don't need a whole lot  
Coming for you I admit I'd  
Rather give you the world  
Or we can share mine  
I know I won't be the first one  
Giving you all this attention  
Baby listen

I just need somebody to love  
I, I don't need too much  
Just somebody to love  
(Somebody to love)  
I don't need nothing else  
I promise girl I swear  
I just need somebody to love  
(I need somebody I, I need somebody)  
(I need somebody I, I need somebody)

Every day I bring the sun around  
Sweep away the clouds  
Smile for me (smile for me)  
I would take every second every single time  
Spend it like my last dime  
Step to the beat of my heart  
I don't need a whole lot  
Coming for you I admit I'd  
Rather give you the world  
Or you can share mine  
I know I won't be the first one  
Giving you all this attention  
So baby listen

I just need somebody to love (oh no no no no no no)  
I, I don't need too much  
Just somebody to love  
(Somebody to love)  
I don't need nothing else  
I promise girl I swear  
I just need somebody to love  
(I need somebody I, I need somebody)  
(I need somebody I, I need somebody)

Somebody to love  
(I need somebody I, I need somebody)  
(I need somebody I, I need somebody)  
I just need somebody to love

And you can have it all  
Anything you want I can bring  
Give you the finer things (yeah)  
But what I really want I can't find  
Cause money can't find me  
Somebody to love (oh whoa)  
Find me somebody to love (oh whoa)

I need somebody to love (yeah)  
I, I don't need too much  
Just somebody to love  
(Somebody to love)  
I don't need nothing else  
I promise girl I swear  
I just need somebody to love  
(I need somebody I, I need somebody)  
(I need somebody I, I need somebody)  
Somebody to love  
(I need somebody I, I need somebody)  
(I need somebody I, I need somebody)  
I swear I just need somebody to love  
(I need somebody I, I need somebody)  
(I need somebody I, I need somebody)  
(I need somebody I, I need somebody)  
(I need somebody I, I need somebody to love)

Is she out there  
Is she out there  
Is she out there  
Is she out there

I just need somebody to love

The Concert was over and we were on our way back to our hotel. When we walked into the room I gasped. "One bed!" I told him. He grinned and then frowned. "I asked for two?" I sighed. "Oh well, we ain't going to do anything bad." We both laughed. I walked to the refrigerator and grabbed a drink. I laid it on the counter. When I turned around Justin picked me up, slung me over his shoulders and ran with me.

He threw me on the bed and started tickling me again. He knew where my spots were. The groin of my leg and my feet. "J-J-J-J B!" I couldn't even finish his name so I said his nickname. "Yeah?" he said while tickling me. "I-I-I'm Gonna pee my pants!" and I burst out laughing again.

After 5 minutes he finally made me burst. I ran to the washroom and took a shower. Then I put on the PJ's Justin got me while I was in the hospital. He tried to wrap his arms around me but I pushed him away. He pouted and I said, "I don't like you." He put on the puppy dog face I couldn't resist. I laughed and bent over and kissed him on the cheek he turned his face so I was facing his lips.

But when I was about to kiss him I turned around right away. I loved to tease him. It was funny to see it. I ran in the washroom and hid away. He chased after me but I knew he knew where I was.

"I wonder where Tessa is too?" I giggled. He gasped and opened the closet door. I pounced on him and kissed him on the lips. He laughed at me. "Silly girl! You know you cant hide from the biebs!" I laughed.

"Alright Justin I'm tired." He sighed and picked me up and put me under the covers. He started to stroke my hair. He put his arm around me and sang in my ear,

_My prized possession _

_One and only_

_I adore ya_

_Girl I want ya_

_The one I cant live without_

_That's you that's you_

After that I quickly _fell to sleep._


End file.
